


You Were Mine From The Start, Yes I knew it in my Heart

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Oneshot, louis is a menace as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: They did this often, Niall and Harry. Harry had a pair of reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and Niall scrolling through Twitter next to him. They never intended it, the way they acted around each other, came over time. Now they were an old married coupleor the friends to lovers fic that no one knew they needed...





	You Were Mine From The Start, Yes I knew it in my Heart

They did this often, Niall and Harry. Harry had a pair of reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and Niall scrolling through Twitter next to him. They never intended it, the way they acted around each other, came over time. Now they were an old married couple. Louis would say so at least. 

 

"I cannot believe you drink that." Niall grimaced. Harry ignored him, taking a swig of the fresh squeezed grapefruit juice he made before bed. "Didn't you just brush your teeth?" Niall shook his head and Harry shrugged. "Disgusting." 

 

A soft wave of silence overtook the room, but it was normal for them. Harry would highlight his favorite sentences in his book. Niall would scroll through his endless notifications, ignoring Harry's pleads to 'turn down the brightness you fucking eejit'. 

 

"Don't you think we should just live together then?" Harry brought up, his face neutral and collected. 

 

"I mean, yeah, I thought about it a few times, how we spend almost every night at your flat." Niall agreed, pursing his lips in casual thought. 

 

"Of course we don't have to, I get needing your own space. Just figured your flat was collecting a bit of dust." Harry smiled, nudging Niall's shoulder lightly. 

 

"No, I reckon it's a good idea." Harry nodded at Niall, and a decision had been made. 

 

:

 

Liam was a mess of laughter after whatever Louis whispered in his hear set him off. Niall and Harry exchanged curious glances, knowing whatever they were laughing about was more likely than not about them. 

 

"Yeah, I know Lou, you’re going to have to ring up Zayn. He owes us both ten pounds." 

 

Harry scoffed. "Of course you idiots placed a bet on us." 

 

Niall took a swig of his beer, uninterested. The pattering of the rain against the window distracting him from the current conversation. 

 

"It was easy money. You basically lived together anyways." Louis shrugged, "And besides, we've got more than one bet on you boys." 

 

Liam hit him and Niall turned his attention to the boys. 

 

"That's mad." Harry laughed. 

 

"Only one's about you two shagging before the years over or summat ." Liam defended, figuring honesty was the best way out at this point.

 

Harry, wasn't mad, neither was Niall. Louis and Liam bet on everything, once they bet on who would win a game of hide and go seek; Grimmy or Matty? Mind you, they were drunk off their asses. 

 

"You guys are fucking insane." Niall chimed in, disregarding his case as he swung his legs over Harry's lap. 

 

"Uh huh."

 

::

 

Harry was drunk, off champagne. If there ever was a perfect 'face palm moment' as Bobby Horan would call it, it would be this. Harry was a pretentious mess.

 

"No, no I won't eat that." Harry shook his head. Niall sighed because Harry's being ridiculous. "It's only chicken nuggets" because Niall was too lazy to cook. 

 

"Chicken, ha." Harry shook his head again. "You're so naive Niall, that's definitely not chicken." Niall sighed

 

"Starve then, I've brought a meal. You either eat it or don't." Niall gave Harry an ultimatum, thinking he sounded like his mum. Only he wasn't taking care of a child, close enough though. 

 

"I want a smoothie." Harry decided. The smoothie turned out awful, Harry drank it. Niall laughed as he began cleaning up Harry's mess, stubborn he is. 

 

::

 

It wasn't easy. The heavy-lifting, Niall assumed, because Grimmy, Harry, Liam and Louis spent the afternoon moving Niall's furniture. No Niall couldn't help, 'he's got a bum knee, won't be lifting a finger.' Harry had decided, ignoring the three boys muttering in amusement. It was for Niall's own good. 

 

"Yeah mum, I reckon they'll be done in a while. Probably faster if they'd let me help for gods sake!" Niall directed the last part towards the boys moving Niall's guitars of plenty. 

 

Maura laughed on the other end, telling Niall that the boys were just looking out for his well-being, just saying what a mom would say. 

 

"Last box darlin'" Grimmy announced, setting it down. Niall sighed in relief, finishing his phone call. 

 

Harry came behind Niall, wrapping an arm around his waist. Niall offered his cold beer to Harry, who used his free hand to take it. "You need a shower, you lot smell rank." Niall scrunched his nose in distaste.

 

"Sorry, we were moving your flat." Louis let out a chuckle, handing Liam a water bottle.

 

"I'll be leaving soon, meeting someone for dinner." Nick turned away from his phone.

 

"Oi! Grimmy's gettin' laid tonight, you heard it here first." Louis hollered, pushing Nick playfully. 

 

"Cut it out Tommo." A blush formed on Nick's cheeks. 

 

"I better get going as well, me girls coming in for the weekend and I don't want to keep her waiting." Liam spoke up, patting Louis on the back. "You need a ride home lad?" 

 

Louis smiled gratefully. "If you don't mind Payno, seems Harry isn't as willing to drive me home with his new roomie n'd all." Liam laughed. 

 

"Evening lads!" Nick waved, being followed out by Liam and Louis.

 

"Feels like right, y'know? Like, us living together. You were right about me flat though." Niall trailed his finger over his big flat screen, leaving a shiny trail behind in the midst of dust.

 

"T'was a joke, I'd assumed you had a maid or summat." 

 

::

 

The argument over the painting came a week later. It wasn't anything to be angry over, Harry just really hated that painting. Harry couldn't believe Niall even owed it, it was hideous, kind of like someone threw up on a canvas and tried to fix it by painting a lone dandelion on top of it.

 

"That can go in the guest room." Harry told Niall. 

 

"No way, I'm hangin' it in the hall way, came from mum's house, kind of a keepsake." Niall blushed. 

 

"I cannot believe that of every beautiful thing in Maura Gallagher's home, you chose that bloody painting." Harry scoffed. 

 

Niall ignored Harry, eyeing up the wall, trying to decide where to put it. "What do you think Har? Right there?" Niall points high on the wall, right in the middle of the matching dark canvas' that are Harry's doing. 

 

"That's perfect." A sigh involuntarily escaped Harry's lips. Niall would surely be the death of him.

 

::

 

Of course Ed had to bring up the fact that Harry had signed on to a new management. The tension was thick and Niall gulped. 

 

It wasn't that the boys were angry with one another, they just hadn't discussed why Harry signed with Azoff. Niall was the only one who knew, he understood that it was something Harry needed to do. Louis and Liam however, they just couldn't comprehend why.

 

"Ehm, yeah. It's great, Jeff is amazing." Harry smiled.

"I've started recording with them, nothing that would ever top what we've done with One Direction, 'course. Just one song so far, one I wrote a couple months back, has a lot of meaning and all." Harry explained, making sure to emphasize how minor this was of an arrangement.

 

"Can we hear it Haz?" Liam requested.

 

Hopeful eyes all on Harry, he nodded sheepishly. "Need a guitar." Harry held out his hands as Ed went to get him one. 

 

"Didn't know you could play." Ed handed him the acoustic.

 

"Ni taught me. I'm not as good as him but getting there, yeah?" Harry nodded at Niall, who blushed.

 

"He's improved, really quite good, actually." Niall agreed. 

 

Harry gave Niall a soft smile in response to his kind words, strumming the guitar softly.

 

_‘Sweet creature_

_Had another talk about where it's going wrong_

_But we're still young_

_We don't know where we're going but we know where we belong_

_And oh, we started_

_Two hearts in one home_

_It's hard when we argue_

_We're both stubborn, I know_

_But oh_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of road, you bring me home’_

"It's nothing." Harry shook his head as the boys clapped, impressed with his song.

 

"Who's it about?" Louis inquired. The thing about it was, Louis' eyes were sincere, he was genuinely curious, not just teasing Harry about his oddly-close friendship with Niall. 

 

"Ehm, just someone I enjoy spending time with s'all." Harry stumbled the sentence out rather quickly, his cheeks rosy. God, how embarrassing. 

 

"What Har, got yourself a bird? Don't want to tell us 'bout?" 

 

"He doesn't. Doesn't have a girlfriend I mean." Niall spat out defensively. "The song doesn't have to be about a person, innit right, Har?" 

 

"Yeah... I guess, yeah. But it, it is about a person." Harry admitted. He couldn't lie to Niall when he was looking at him like that with his sea blue eyes.

 

"Oh." Niall nodded in understanding. Harry had played the song for him a couple weeks ago. He told Niall he was special because he was the first to hear it. Niall's doubting that now, only because if the song is about someone, wouldn't Harry play it for them first? 

 

The air was thick with tension and Harry hadn't looked up from his boots. The group of boys were all downing the last of their drinks, with the exception of Niall and Harry who were trying desperately not to look at the other. 

 

"Any of you lads want to get outta Ed's? Head over to the pub or summat?" Liam suggested. 

 

Everyone agreed. Niall and Harry however didn't follow the lot. They drove home in an awkward silence. 

 

::

 

"Niall! Come here!" Harry called from the make-shift studio in his basement.

 

Niall ran downstairs a smile plastered on his face. "Let's here it." He nodded encouragingly.

_‘Meet me in the hallway_

_Meet me in the hallway_

_I just left your bedroom_

_Give me some morphine_

_Is there any more to do?_

_Just let me know I'll be at the door, at the door_

_Hoping you'll come around_

_Just let me know I'll be on the floor, on the floor_

_Maybe we'll work it out’_

 

"It's great Haz. Very emotionally strong." Niall smiled, patting Harry on the back. 

 

"It's one of my favorites so far." Harry told him.

 

"This about that person? You know the one 'Sweet Creature' was written for?" Niall inquired.

 

"yeah." Harry nodded, reaching out for Niall, who couldn't resist Harry in the least and let Harry pull him on his lap like he often did. 

 

"You really like it?" Harry's eyes bored into Niall's. 

 

"Love it." Niall nodded, resting his head in the crook of Harry's neck. This is one of those more intimate moments that makes Niall think there's no one else he'd rather spend all his time with. 

 

"You're breathing heavy." Harry noticed. 

 

"I'm tired." Niall smiled lazily into Harry's neck. 

 

"Okay, off to bed then." Harry decided, trying to stand up. 

 

"No." Niall whined, his lips brushing over Harry's neck, causing Harry to hold back a shiver. "Just wanna cuddle."

 

"Ni, you're already almost asleep, c'mon, let's go to bed." Harry stood up, Niall reluctantly followed suit, still holding on to Harry's neck.  

 

It took a while, Niall half-asleep, but they made it to their bed. Niall fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, Harry however, wasn't as tired, but he had Niall sleeping beside him and he closed his eyes, letting Niall's soft snores lull him to sleep.

 

::

 

The argument started the second Niall walked in the door, and honestly at this point had been dragging on far too long.

 

"No. I don't know why the hell its such a bad thing to not come home for one god damn night!" Niall raised his voice, fed up with Harry.

 

"I was worried. I know I'm not your mum, I'm your roommate. I just wish you would call instead of leaving me here wondering all night if my best friend is okay." Harry's voice remained calm, cracking at the end of his sentence. He tried not to cry, he really did. "I felt sick to my stomach, almost called the police to report a missing person. I care about you so much and I just wish you cared enough back to let me know you were okay." Harry explained, the tears were falling freely at this point. 

 

Niall dropped his shoulders, staring sympathetically at Harry, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I do care, I just wasn't thinking. You know how Nick and Louis are, and Deo was visiting, I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the night last night, but don't think you didn't cross my mind." He explained, pulling Harry in for a hug. "Love you Har." He mumbled into Harry's shoulder. 

 

Harry hiccupped, his tears slowly coming to a stop. "Love you too, obviously."

 

::

 

"Christ Harry, you've had him for an hour, I just want ten minutes with him

before we have to leave." Niall pouted, watching as Harry made faces at the sleeping baby. He had to admit, it was quite the adorable sight, but he wanted to hold baby Freddie all the same. 

 

Harry let out a whine, but Niall wasn't having any of it and raised an eyebrow in response, to which Harry sighed. "Here." He huffed, placing Freddie in Niall's arms. "Oh, here." Harry gave Niall a big smile as he adjusted Niall's arm so he was properly supporting Freddie's head. 

 

"You're gonna make a great da one day." Niall told him as Harry retreated back to his previous position. 

 

"Thanks Ni, I'm sure you would too." He told Niall shyly. 

 

"Oi! You two! I don't know which one of ya's, but one of you's gonna end up pregnant if you don't stop looking at each other like that." Louis smirked. 

 

Eleanor stifled a laugh, giving Louis an insignificant slap to the chest. 

 

"He's a real cutie." Niall said fondly to Louis. "Suppose I might have to borrow him when he's older, work on his golf skills." 

 

"In your dreams, Horan." Louis laughed.

 

"Hey! Golf is fun. Don't knock it till you try it." Harry said, reaching over to play with Freddie's tiny hands. 

 

"You lot are like an old married couple, never apart, raving about golf." Louis shook his head. 

 

"I suppose we are." Harry shrugged. "My partner in crime, he is. Shall we get going then, pet?" Harry teased, looking over at Niall. 

 

"Yeah, me da is coming in for two nights, S'gonna be great fun. He gets to spend time with his favorite person in the whole world...and me, of course." Niall shook his head.

 

"Hey, your da loves you. But I am Bobby Horan's favorite." 

 

::

 

"Oi! My boys!" Bobby entered the flat, opening his arms wide enough for both Niall and Harry. 

 

"So, you've moved in together, when am I throwing another wedding?" Bobby questioned. 

 

"Da! Harry and I are just friends!" 

 

"Oh! Of course." Bobby looks somewhat let down, but they both brush it off because, who wasn't rooting for 'NiallandHarry' these days.

 

"Can I get you anything Bobby? Coffee, tea?" Harry offered. 

 

"Maybe just put the kettle on, thanks son." Bobby smiled gratefully. 

 

Harry ventured in the kitchen. He couldn't help but overhear Bobby talking Niall's ear off about how great it was that the two had finally moved in together.

 

He smiled as the kettle boiled. He was guessing Bobby was about right, it was about time. 

 

"What do you take in your tea?" Harry popped his head into the living room.

 

"Two sugars." Bobby told him. 

 

Moments later Harry arrived, handing Bobby his tea and Niall his coffee, accompanied by a 'here, you Irish fucker.' and a fond smile. 

 

"So, what do you boys say? Why don't we have a game of scrabble?"

 

"Absolutely!"

 

"No!"

 

Much to Niall's dismay, they did play scrabble (five rounds).

 

::

 

"I hate her." Niall scowled. Louis gave him a knowing smile, but his eyes were kind and understanding. 

 

"You know she's just a fling, you'll have your 'best friend' back in no time, Nialler." Louis patted his back.

 

"No, he's probably in love with her or something, he probably wrote those songs about her and he's going to move out and forget about me, I'm his best friend, not her." Niall scowled.

 

"Niall, you're really fucking dense mate, those songs were definitely not about Kendall. I'll tell you that much." Louis chuckled. 

 

Niall ignored him, if anybody other than Harry knew who those songs were about, it was Niall, and Niall had no fucking clue, so how could Louis know?

 

"He hasn't even been home in two nights." Niall pouted, leaning his head in Louis' shoulder. 

 

"You're boy'll be home soon and he'll forget all about Kendall, you two always cry when the other starts dating someone, but it always ends with one of ya's heartbroken and the two of you closer than before. Niall, this is no different than last time, or the time before."

 

"But it is!"

 

Louis sighed, because holy fuck.

 

::

 

"Wherever I go, you bring me home." Harry sang, he was currently in the recording booth, he and Niall went in late so he could (hopefully) get a few songs in. 

 

"Haz!" Niall cheered, entering the recording room. "That was beautiful!" Niall cheered, running to hug him. 

 

"Thanks Ni, I think that's the one." Harry nodded. 

 

"Awesome, I'll make sure we have it so you can show it to Jeff tommorow." Niall told Harry, wearing a proud smile. 

 

It was the car ride home when Harry told Niall "I broke things off with Kendall." 

 

Niall wasn't surprised (relieved maybe). Harry has increasingly spent less time with her and more time with him. Not that he was complaining, he missed his best friend. "Sorry to hear."

 

"No you're not." Harry deadpanned. He knew Niall like the back of his hand and he also knew how he felt when Niall was with some bird, jealous. 

 

Niall let out a genuine laugh. "I'm not if you're not." He offered Harry an apologetic smile. 

 

"She was nice, but I was starting to miss you." 

 

Niall's heart skipped a beat. Harry wasn't one to say things like that. He normally came up with some lame excuse as to why 'it didn't work out'. But now he's being honest, and that's not fair because if Harry's being honest, then Niall has to be honest and that's just not how 'NiallandHarry' worked.

 

"Yeah," Niall started, his voice heavy with thought "I missed you too." 

 

::

 

"You lot enjoy your 'girls' trip?" Niall inquired, taking a seat next to Harry on their leather love-seat. 

 

"It was amazing, it's so fun to get out and just do things, y'know?" Lou expressed, her eyes light and happy. 

 

"Yeah, was great fun." Gemma added, swinging an arm around Lottie.

 

"Mm, I missed you guys." Harry hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Lux's head. 

 

"Hey!" She challenged, sitting up on her knees beside Harry and reaching out to poke his cheek. 

 

"Oh, this means war." Harry's voice was dripping with endearment for the child, but Lux squealed and tried hard to scurry away from Harry as he chased her around the living area. Niall thought it's just about the cutest thing, when Harry was around children, his heart grows fonder when he sees Harry catch the small girl, only for the two to start making silly faces at each other. 

 

"Right, Niall?" Niall snapped his head to see Lottie looking at him, expecting a reply.

 

"Ehm- what was that?" Niall blushed.

 

"I was just saying, Harry's really good with kids." Lottie stared at him with smug eyes; undeniably a signature Tomlinson look. 

 

"Oh- um yeah. He is." Niall glanced once again over at Harry and Lux. 

 

"I'm happy you guys finally moved in together." Gemma smiled at Niall. 

 

"Why do people keep saying that?" Niall inquired. 

 

"Because you two go together." Gemma replied, nodding her head because yeah, she was right. 

 

"We do, I reckon." Niall sent her a warm smile, one that tells her he agrees full-heartedly. 

 

"Uncle Niall!" Lux squealed as she runs from Harry. Niall looked down at the girl and swoops her up into his arms. 

 

"You're safe from the evil uncle Harry." Niall joked, making sure to narrow his eyes at the curly headed lad in front of him who was sporting his stupid puppy dog eyes. 

 

"Haha!" Lux teased, sticking her tongue out at Harry. 

 

"Hey!" Harry pouted. "It's two against one, no fair!" 

 

Niall laughed. "Oh Hazza, you and your whining, we're all a team babe."

 

Lux pondered for a second. "You called uncle Harry babe, that's what Lottie calls Tommy." Lux points out, "Lottie and Tommy kiss. Do you kiss?" she asked, her eyes big and curious. 

 

Harry spluttered and Niall thought he may have stopped breathing. "Ehm- no." Niall shook his head.

 

"Oh. Alright." And that was the end of the conversation. 

 

::

 

If Niall's first thought wasn't okay to say out loud, that was his business. "Hi?" Niall looked at Kendall, puzzled. 

 

"Um, hi. Is Harry here?" Sporting a tone of regret and the eyes of a broken heart. 

 

"Yeah, he is but he's asleep. I just practically dragged him to our bed minutes ago, did you need something?" Niall questioned, his tone sharp and dismissive. 

 

"Just," she hesitated "tell him I stopped by?" She looked at Niall with hopeful eyes. 

 

"Yeah, okay." 

 

::

 

"Kendall was here." Niall said.

 

"Oh? What did she want?" Harry looked up from his book, nose red and eyes tired from this cold he had been dealing with for the past two days. 

 

"Nothing. I think she just misses you." Niall decided to be honest, he wanted to know how Harry felt.

 

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I should've kept in touch? I mean I broke up with her so I just thought-"

 

"It's hard not to miss you, Harry. You're a people person, everyone loves you." Niall provided am explanation, one that warmed Harry's heart.

 

"That's sweet, Ni. I just don't think it would work out with her. Didn't feel right." Harry put his book down, laying his head down on Niall's chest.

 

"You say the same thing every time you break up with someone." Niall pointed out, shaking his head. 

 

"Yeah, but so do you." Harry said, his tone indicating some kind of conflict. He took a deep breath and paused a moment. "Do you ever think..." Harry was obviously having a hard time saying what he needed to say. "Do you ever think you'd be better off, relationship wise, if we weren't 'One Direction'?" Harry moves his head so he's looking up at Niall. 

 

"Of course we would. It's okay to think of what life would be like if One Direction hadn't happened to us. Like, for one instance, you wouldn't be my best friend." Niall smiled sadly at Harry. 

 

Harry frowned. "That's true, I just always feel like there's something holding me back,"

Harry's about to continue when he's all of a sudden at a loss for words.

 

"I get it. I feel like that too. But the thing is, it's not because I'm the trademarked 'Niall Horan' who's innocent and bubbly. It's because I'm not that Niall Horan, and so many people don't get that and I can't be with someone who only wants to know the part of me that's all media based, I'm sure you get that." Niall told Harry. 

 

"Yeah. I do." Harry confirmed and then he changed his composure, looking deep in thought. He went to speak, paused and then continued, "Can I try something?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in thought. 

 

"Okay." Niall agreed, he thought Harry sounded genuine and he trusted Harry.

 

Harry changed positions clumsily so he's facing Niall, he brought his hand up to run his hands through Niall's Hair and then pressed a chaste kiss to the blonde boys chin. "Okay?" 

 

Niall nodded, his breath hitching. Harry placed another kiss on the corner of Niall's mouth and looked up at Niall who's looking curiously at Harry, like there's a part of him he doesn't know, but one that he wants to. And then Harry kissed him. 

 

It's not even hesitant or slow, Harry knows Niall inside out, and kissing him is like discovering something new, something exciting about his bandmate that he didn't know he could. 

 

People have told Harry a thousand times that he and Niall 'fit', and of course he wanted it to be true, but he never believed them until that moment. It was almost like they were meant to be _'NiallandHarry'_ as everyone has told them. 

 

"You just kissed me." Niall stated, touching his lips lightly in disbelief. 

 

"Yeah, should I not have?" Harry inquired timidly, biting his lip to ease his nerves. 

 

"No, that's not- I want you to kiss me again."

 

 

Harry didn't need more convincing than that to reattach their lips in a soft kiss, tracing his thumb over Niall's jaw line. 

 

“Wait, stop.” Niall panted slightly, pushing Harry off him gently “Before we do anything, I need to know who those songs were about.”

 

“They were about my soulmate.” Harry said honestly.

 

“Oh.” Niall deflated, averting his gaze.

 

“That’s you, you idiot.”

 

"You jerk!." Niall laughed, pulling away from Harry playfully and swatting his chest.

 

Harry only laughed, pulling Niall back in for another kiss.

 

::

 

"You excited?" Niall asked, grinning ear to ear as he packed his suitcase accordingly.

 

"Yeah, mostly cause we're going to Paris. And we can do romantic things, like snog in our hotel room or stare at the Eiffel Tower from afar and pretend we're making love on the highest floor - or is that a turn off? Public indecency, and all."

 

"Shut up, why don't we just get a head start on the snogging for now?" Niall cocked a grin, pulling Harry in for close and attaching their lips.

 

"Mm- babe. Babe!" Harry laughed, pushing Niall away reluctantly, "As much as I'd love to sit here all day and kiss you till our lips are numb, we have to leave in fifteen minutes and your not packed yet."

 

 

"Okay fine, one more kiss for good measure, though." Niall requested devilishly; Harry obliged.

 

"Fucking finally." Louis' voice startled the two apart.

 

"We- um..." Niall trailed. 

 

Liam shook his head, looking disbelievingly at the boys. "You guys don't need to explain anything, you're two idiots completely in love; You were the last to figure it out, boys."

 

"Fuck you." Harry retorted, pulling Niall into his chest.

 

"He's right, though, pet." 

 

"Fuck you too, then." Harry scoffed at Niall.

 

"I bet you have." Louis smiled fondly at his two best friends, who were so ridiculously in love, and everything felt like it was falling into place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) xx  
> -Natalie


End file.
